Integrated arrangements may include multiple conductive levels over a semiconductor substrate. The conductive levels may be vertically stacked relative to one another such that some conductive levels are under other conductive levels. The conductive levels may comprise wiring or other conductive structures. It may be desired to form an interconnect which extends from a conductive structure of an upper conductive level, through one or more of the lower conductive levels, and to an underlying structure (for instance, a diffusion region associated with the semiconductor substrate). It can be difficult to form such interconnects. If the interconnects serpentine around conductive wiring within the lower conductive levels, the interconnects will be long and will have higher resistance (i.e., increased IR drop) than would shorter interconnects. If instead the interconnects are formed to directly pass through underlying conductive levels, the interconnects will advantageously be short and have desired low resistance. However, the wiring within the underlying conductive levels may end up serpentining around the interconnects and accordingly will be lengthened and have higher resistance than if the wiring were shorter.
It would be desirable to develop new integrated arrangements in which interconnects extend from a conductive structure of an upper conductive level, through one or more lower conductive levels, and to an underlying structure; while avoiding the problems discussed above.